


Lucky

by LessonsFromMoths



Series: Sterek All The Time (lots of one shots) [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cute, Deadpool References, Deadpool Stiles, Domino Derek, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Quick Romance, Superhero Team, Superheroes, crime fighters, deadpool 2 inspo, idk kinda went my own way, just for fun, luck, mutants but theyre called phenoms, no time to waste, xmen cinematic universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths
Summary: She screamed, shooting a bolt at them. “Derek, she’s only sending single bolts.”Derek hummed. “You’re not making her mad enough.”Stiles looked baffled. “I...what?”Derek shrugged. “She isn’t very bothered by you.”“Excuse me,” Stiles said, affronted, “I am the most annoying person I know. It’s part of my charm!”"Apparently, you're losing it."





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Deadpool 2 for the first time a few days ago and I immediately wrote this! I had fun coming up with a bunch of random superpowers...can you pick up on them all?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The woman in the sand field ran on top of the water like it was earth. She was running at full speed, or at what Derek assumed to be full speed, towards the glass. Derek watched in awe as she ran up the glass wall with no hesitation or struggle. She kicked off the wall about twenty feet up and launched herself at a figure in the middle of the glass box room. The figure had its back turned, but it whipped around just in time t0 meet her fist. The impact caused a loud ringing to begin making its way around the room. The waves of sound burst into flames with the first reverberation, water with the second, and finally the water crumbled into rocks as they rained to the ground. The girl was flat on her back, seizing repeatedly. 

“Boyd likes to show off,” Chris said, chuckling. Derek watched as the man in the box looked through the glass and grinned at them. 

The man that the organization referred to as ‘The Sheriff’ shook his head. “We’ve had to repair the robots a lot faster than usual lately.” Derek looked back at the glass box, where Boyd was walking out right as a few people in khakis and blue t-shirts ran in, collecting the woman--robot--from where it lay buzzing on the ground. 

Chris shifted where he was at Derek’s left. “Let’s introduce you to the rest of the team. I’m sure they’re dying to meet you.”

The Sheriff took his place on Derek’s right as they walked. “He’s sure?” He elbowed Derek with an all-knowing smile, “For weeks they’ve been talking of nothing else except their new team member.”

They passed all the glass box rooms, which Derek guessed were training simulations, and started walking down a carpeted hallway. “In here,” Chris led them into what looked like a conference room, where a man with cropped black hair and a black t-shirt was standing beside the table with a huge smile on his face. 

“You must be Derek.” He stuck out his hand for Derek to shake. Derek took it, squeezing to try and gauge if super strength might be this man’s specialty. To be honest, he couldn’t really tell.

“Derek, this is Scott. He’ll be your team leader,” Chris said.

Scott’s smile was crooked and his eyes were shining. “Nice to meet you.” Derek genuinely felt his words, and before he could stop himself he was smiling a bit at the man, too. 

“Scott,” The Sheriff warned, and Scott began blushing.

“Sorry,” he said bashfully. When Scott broke their eye contact, Derek felt his own smile melt away, leaving him a bit confused as to why he was smiling in the first place. He looked between Scott and The Sheriff, hoping for an explanation. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Scott here likes to flex his power of persuasion a bit too much,” Sheriff said knowingly, a smile in his voice.

Derek looked back over at Scott, who shrugged. “I promise I didn’t fully manipulate you. I just like to put strangers at ease when I know that they’re feeling a bit...anxious.”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “So how does that work?”

Scott shrugged. “I get a wave of emotions from everyone, and then my mind can sift through them and I can push your own emotions back at you. Like just now, I amplified the bit of comfort that you had and gently pushed it back at you to put you at ease.”

“Huh. So you don’t actually fabricate emotions, you just amplify the ones that are already there.”

“Exactly.”

Derek shook his head. “I can’t believe you can do all of that and still hold a conversation with me.”

Scott shrugged. “After a while, it becomes second nature. Don’t worry, after working on the team for awhile you’ll be able to do so much more with your abilities than you ever have before.”

Derek nodded. As if his abilities needed more to them.He had a feeling that his new team hadn’t been completely debriefed about his abilities.

Scott’s smile somehow widened. “Wanna meet everyone else?” He grabbed Derek’s wrist and led him out of the conference room and further down the hallway, where it opened up into a larger room full of cubicles. The second they entered, heads began popping up from behind the cubicle walls and curious eyes met Derek’s. Scott just laughed. “C’mon out, guys. Come and meet Derek.” 

The entire team, one by one, came out and joined Scott. The first one to shake his hand was Boyd, the man he saw training. “You’re impressive,” Derek said. “What do you call what you did in there?”

“Elemental concussive blast,” the larger man smiled. “Welcome to the team.”

Derek then met Erica, a bombshell blonde with an iron grip; Stiles, a quick man with a quicker mouth; Isaac, a child-like boy in a man’s body; Lydia, an oddly intense woman; and Allison, whose smile seemed like it could bring about world peace.

“Derek will be joining the team for a few preliminary missions,” Scott explained.

“We get a trial run?” Stiles asked, eyes laughing. 

“Both the team and Derek,” Chris said. “If it goes well, Derek will become a permanent fixture on the team.”

“Does this mean we get a new van?” Isaac asked, looking excited.

Chris chuckled. “No. It means you get a new driver.”

 

 

Derek picked at the skin-tight suit, shaking out his hands and thanking the costume department that they didn’t deem him necessary for gloves. He stood by the van, shifting on his feet and picking up his mask and the keys from where he had set them on the hood of the van. Allison was the first one to the van. “I live the closest,” was her explanation. The rest slowly filtered in, until everyone was finally there. 

Scott arrived last, case file in hand. “The call is for an unregistered Phenom in Keystone county.” 

“Roadtrip!” Stiles exclaimed. 

“Got any info on the Phenom?” Erica asked.

“Apparently, she has some pretty insane lightning abilities.”

“Roadtrip and a show! Score.” Stiles said, scooting into the first row. “Well?” He peered at them all from the van. “Let’s go! I can’t be the only one who wants to see Derek in action.” 

They were maybe fifteen minutes into the drive before Erica, who was sitting next to Stiles in the first row, stretched forward in her seat to talk to him. “So is your super power super awesome driving? Can you do trick moves and stuff?”

Derek just laughed. “I’ve honed my skills as a high-speed driver,” he said, “but I wouldn’t call it a super power.”

She hummed. “I’ll figure you out yet, Hale.” 

Derek laughed again. He had been with the team for about a week, and the subject of his power had come to be a bit of a joke. Technically, only Chris and Sheriff knew about his abilities, and they enjoyed torturing the team just as much as Derek was starting to. They were all smart, witty, and incredibly skilled. And Derek was excited to go on a run with them.

“It would be easier if you just told us. Maybe we could be better prepared,” Isaac grumbled. Derek knew that he was less than impressed with Derek and wasn’t very happy about the shift in the team dynamics that would have to happen to accommodate the new team member. Derek had a feeling he wouldn’t alter the dynamic as much as much as Isaac thought he would. 

“Cool it, Issac. I’m sure we’ll have a chance to see Derek in action,” Erica said. 

“Like right now, ohmygod--” Stiles said quickly, and Derek swerved the van just in time to miss a bolt of lightning that struck the road like a javelin, wavering before disappearing. The crack in the road was tremendous. 

“That’s my cue,” Isaac said. Derek slowed down the van just long enough for Issac to jump out, then accelerated. 

“Allison, Stiles, Boyd. I need you on my twenty. Lydia and Erica, you’re on damage control. Back us and Isaac up.” Scott pointed to everyone as he talked. “Derek, find a good place for the van and then join Lydia and Erica.”

“Let’s go!!” Stiles yelled, swinging out of the van. The rest followed him out and Derek sped away without the worry of passengers. He found a spot pretty out in the open but probably safe enough from the lightning and he jumped out, running towards the main storm of things. The Phenom had conjured up a small lightning storm, where it looked like she was drawing her power. From where he was, all he could do was marvel at the team. They looked especially sleek, like a well-oiled machine. They were pretty uniform, all of them dressed in the tight, aerodynamic suits they were given. In black and blue, they all looked like an unstoppable force. 

Isaac was running around, restoring buildings and streets with a touch of his hand and healing wounded civilians the best he could. It was slow work, as each building and street had to painstakingly put itself back together, but Derek watched with his jaw dropped. As he walked further, he tripped over an exposed pipe below the street surface and fell. Above his head, a lightning bolt struck. He stood, wiping at his brow. If he hadn’t tripped...well, he might not have a head. 

Near him, Lydia was moving things with her mind, turning over upended cars and fixing a burst fire hydrant. It looked like it took a lot of concentration, and as she did that Erica covered her. A few bolts of lightning made their way towards her, and she dodged them swiftly, holding abandoned cars in front of Lydia to shield her. Once in a while, Isaac would skip by and touch the cars to restore them, only for them to be obliterated by lightning again. 

It looked like they had that covered. Derek knew he had his instruction from Scott, but he felt a tug to find the others so he sent a salute to Erica and wandered off towards the storm of it all. 

“Come at me, fucker!” Derek whipped his head to see Stiles doing cartwheels around the Phenom, laughing maniacally. His mask covered all of his face except his mouth, which was twisted in a grin. 

“You don’t have to do this! Come with us,” Scott was saying loudly, but it didn’t look like the Phenom was paying him much attention. She was busy trying to strike Stiles, who in turn kept taunting her. Derek gasped as a bolt of lightning went hurtling towards Stiles’s heart, and he watched in awe as Stiles began to evaporate, then reform in a matter of seconds. 

“Oo, missed me!” 

Boyd was getting repeatedly struck from his spot directly in the line of fire, but his elements didn’t do much to distract the Phenom from the destruction she was causing. Derek walked up to where Allison was standing, a little off to the side. She had her bow nocked with an arrow but was merely analyzing the situation, looking between all of their small teams. 

“Why is she so upset?” Derek asked. “Has she said anything?” 

Allison looked at him funny, as if seeing him standing there next to her amused her. She looked back at the Phenom. “No. Right now she doesn’t feel like talking. She’s just enjoying being really angry.” She drew out the last two words, smoothing the metal on her bow. 

“That’s gotta make it hard on Scott.” 

Allison shrugged. “He does what he can. Stiles is having a good time, at least.” Derek looked over to where Stiles was--for some reason--playing a kazoo while skipping around the Phenom in a circle. He was incredibly nimble and easily dancing away from her attacks. He was actually getting a few good hits in, as much as it wasn’t slowing her down. 

“Yeah. How is that helping again?” Derek asked.

Allison laughed. “Stiles is the best distraction. Now if anyone else wants to take a shot, they can. I just haven’t quite figured out how to minimize civilian damage while counterattacking, or how to get a shot that will actually neutralize her.”

Derek shrugged. “That’s not my specialty. Unfortunately, damage isn’t really taken into account where I’m concerned.”

Allison shrugged. “If you’ve got an idea, I suggest you go ahead and do whatever it is. We have a pretty good damage control team here, and I think we’ve cleared the area of civilians.”

Derek glanced over at her. “You sure about that?”

Allison shrugged again. “No. But I'm curious enough to just sit back and let you do it.”

Derek grinned. “Cool. See you soon. Oh, and I’d suggest staying right here. This place feels...convenient.” He could feel Allison’s eyes on his back as he picked his way through the ruined street to get to the Phenom, Scott, Stiles, and Boyd. He passed Boyd, earning a nod from the man, before he got to Scott. “Mind if I give it a try?” Derek asked.

Scott looked to him, swallowing. “Might as well.” His voice was raw from yelling. “I can’t get her to listen to me, and Boyd’s not having much luck either. Stiles can only last for so long.” Derek followed Scott’s sightline to where Stiles was hopping from one leg to the other, yelling at the Phenom.

“Why you gotta be such an asshole? I think we should talk about this. Group therapy does wonders, you know. In fact, how about we have a therapy session right now? I’ll start!” She screamed and threw a lightning bolt at Stiles. “Okay, fine, you start.” 

“You got a plan?” Scott asked.

Derek shrugged. “If I didn’t, would you know the difference?”

Scott chuckled. “I guess not. Go ahead.”

Derek nodded at him and surveyed. His best bet would be to divert the Phenom’s energy to some earth, and while she attacked, she would be weak enough to get close to and hopefully subdue. Derek had a power neutralizing collar attached to his belt, like everyone else did, and a plan quickly began to form in his mind. He turned to Scott. “Hey, be ready. There might be an opening for you and Boyd.” 

Derek made his way to where Stiles was still yelling at the Phenom. “Do you ever shut up?” He asked him as he came up beside the man. 

“Derek!” Stiles looked delightedly surprised. “Welcome to the party. You got a plan, big guy?” 

Derek smirked. “We need to make her funnel her lightning at us.”

Stiles snorted. “What do you think I’ve been doing, angelface?” 

Derek blanched a little at the nickname, but swallowed his surprise. “I mean that we need her to create a stream of lightning. It should weaken her enough that the others can get close enough to clamp a collar on her.”

Stiles shrugged. “Alright. I’ll take my chances. Let’s do this.”

Derek looked at her, her eyes crackling with electricity. “Come on!” Stiles yelled. “I’ve been waiting all day to stop you!” 

She screamed, shooting a bolt at them. “Derek, she’s only sending single bolts.”

Derek hummed, kicking at the blackened earth. “You’re not making her mad enough.”

Stiles looked baffled. “I...what?”

Derek shrugged. “She isn’t very bothered by you.”

“Excuse me,” Stiles said, affronted, “I am the most annoying person I know. I pester everyone. It’s part of my charm!”

“Apparently, you’re losing it.”

Stiles spit into the dirt. “Wanna bet?” He turned to the Phenom. “Hey fuckface! They called us in to stop a Phenom, but it seems like they exaggerated when describing you. All I’ve seen are parlor tricks. Hey Derek, were you under the impression that we were facing up against an electric shock toy? Because I wasn’t!” 

Derek chuckled as Stiles yelped and danced away from another lightning bolt. “I don’t like to use this word on women, but okay,” Stiles murmured. “That all you got, bitch?” He screamed, and the Phenom completely lit up. She let out a battle cry and sent lightning out at them, causing Stiles to dive out of the way. “Derek!” He yelled. “What are you doing? Take cover!” 

Derek looked back and sent a wink at Stiles, then began marching forward towards the Phenom. He knew that she would lose interest if he hid, so he continued onward, ignoring Stiles’s yells. She sent a huge blast of lightning, but right before it could hit him he fell into an uncovered manhole. Derek grasped wildly for the ladder and caught it on the top rung, then quickly hoisted himself out to meet the Phenom’s anger again. She seemed frustrated that he was still alive, so she sent another blast his way. Once again, right before it hit him some flying debris from the small wind storm she had managed to kick up flew in front of him and the lightning hit that instead. The debris was blasted into a bunch of smaller pieces, one of which hit the Phenom in the eye. 

She cried out, and in her moment of weakness Boyd slapped a collar on her the same time Allison shot her with a tranquilizing arrow. “Nice!” Stiles jumped out of his hiding place, both arms extended into the air as he repeatedly fist pumped. “What the hell was that, dude?” 

“Skill,” Scott answered as he came up beside them. The Phenom was being handled by Erica, who had run up to help them. The rest followed close behind. 

“I think you mean luck,” Lydia said, turning her nose up. 

Derek shrugged. He looked up in time to see the lightning storm dissipate, and a clear, blue sky greeted them. “No, but dude seriously, what the hell was that?” Stiles pestered.

“What do you mean? I should be asking you that question. Where the hell did you get a kazoo?” Derek threw back.

Stiles made a noncommittal noise and waved his hand as if to brush aside Derek’s question. “I always carry a kazoo in case of birthdays,” he answered, as if that made sense. Hell, maybe it did. “Why the hell did you go running at a lightning-weilding Phenom with no backup?”

“Why do you question everything I do?” Derek smirked at him.

“Because everything you do is questionable,” Stiles already had the answer ready to fire back at him. Derek would be lying if he said it wasn’t kinda hot. “And don’t think I don’t know that you’re avoiding the question. That was severely irresponsible.” The words were angry, but Stiles’s tone was almost...admiring?

“It looks like you do irresponsible things all the time,” Derek responded. And...were they...flirting??

“Yeah, but I also kick ass, so I know that I can handle the repercussions.” Stiles leered at him. “Then again, seems as if you handled the repercussions just fine, big guy.”

“Fuckin’ shit, you two. Get a room,” Isaac complained, crouching down and pressing a palm to the street. It began to knit itself together slowly. “I’m hungry. Derek, where’d you park the van?” 

Derek looked around for its parking spot and found that it was only about twenty feet away from where their final standoff had been. The rest of the team noticed, as well. “Convenient,” Allison murmured, echoing the word Derek had said to her earlier.

After Erica handed off the Phenom to the authorities, they all made their way back to the van. “So, your superpower is...what? Luck?” Erica asked as they piled in. Derek turned the ignition and pulled out of the street. 

Derek shrugged. “Yeah. I get pretty lucky.”

“That’s not a superpower.” Isaac deadpanned.

Derek gave him some serious eyebrow action in the rearview mirror. “Then what would you call the last ten minutes?”

Isaac gave an exasperated sound. “Luck! Just plain ol’ luck! It doesn't have to be a superpower.”

“Except it is,” Derek sing-songed, trying to rile Isaac up.

Isaac started unbuckling and climbing over his third-row seat. “How about we test your luck, assho--” 

“Whoa, whoa.” Allison said, pressing a hand to Isaac’s chest. “How about you cool it?”

Scott's face was frozen in consternation. "So you're serious. Your superpower is actually...luck." It wasn't a question, just a statement that their team leader wanted confirmed. 

"Yes," Derek said. "I don't know why or how, but I mutated and just got incredibly lucky." He paused for a moment as Lydia snorted at his word use. "That doesn't mean I can just go barreling into danger, though. If I was a less skilled driver or not smart or quick on my feet, I could definitely die. But if I keep my eyes open and let the world do its thing...well, I'm pretty invincible. Things like the car being where we needed it to, lightning missing me by a hair, buildings falling beside and not on top of me. Pretty helpful, but not great for collateral," Derek admitted.

"Like you care. Just go ahead, mess everything up like it doesn't matter. Pretend that--" Issac was starting again. Derek pulled the van over and twisted to look at him.

"What is your problem with me? I get it, you don't like me. But what have I done?"

Isaac glowered. "You think you can come in here like nothing ever happened. You all act like nothing ever happened!" Isaac looked at his teammates. "Where was your luck when Malia died, Derek? Were you looking at the job market? Did this opportunity just fall into your lap?" He mocked, words stinging. As much as his superpower was meant to heal, Isaac knew where to cut you where it hurt.

Derek looked away. "I will admit that Malia's death is what brought me here. Chris reached out to my uncle. And since you all needed a new team member, and I needed Peter to stop thinking about his daughter, and we all needed to heal…" Derek shrugged. "When Chris made the offer, I accepted." He looked straight at Isaac. "You didn't just lose a team member. I lost my cousin, and now my uncle is all I have left. And she loved this team, no matter how messy it was or how much she bitched about not fitting in. The best way I can honor her memory is to keep you all safe and fight with you. And I intend on doing just that, no matter how many insults you throw my way. Being lucky doesn’t fix my life. It just means I have a chance to make things better." 

Isaac looked away. 

It was quiet for a moment and Derek went back to driving, carefully pulling back onto the roadway. He accidentally took a late turn as Scott was directing him, and they ended up getting back to headquarters ten minutes faster, much to Issac’s chagrin and Erica’s delight. 

“I could get used to this,” Erica said, grinning as she slid out of the van. 

"Things to remember: don't make Derek angry," Stiles said as he leaned against the side of the van, and Derek was mesmerized by his grin. He felt that pull in his chest again, and he reached forward and tugged Stiles’s mask off. “Forget what I look like already, big guy?” He teased.

Derek grunted, eyes flickering to Stiles’s lips. “Just wanted to get a good look at your eyes.”

“Fuck,” Stile mumbled, falling forward as if an invisible barrier just disappeared. Stiles’s lips were rough and felt dangerous, much like Stiles himself, and Derek grinned.

He was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love if you liked it...I respond to all comments! :) xx


End file.
